


Right Where You Belong (2004)

by Sonny



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-09
Updated: 2004-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/Sonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian kidnaps His Mikey to take him to an underwear party... angsty stares ensue(HotSex), but what happened between the time we left Brian and Michael(HotSex) to him waking up in the morning(HotSex) and Ben informing us Michael came home at 2:45am(HotSex)... Hmmm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**RIGHT WHERE YOU BELONG**

 

 **  
**

 

  
**Chapter One**   


**(**

 

Revised Edition 2004

 

 **)**

  
**Michael's POV**   


 

 **:**

  
The intense hazel gaze penetrated me to the core, as it always seems to do when I’m weakened by their intensity. They way they can seek me out when about a million people are in the room. They know how to *talk* to me, they now what to *say* when I become speechless and simple words just don’t fit the bill.

I’m the only loser still clothed.

Christ, had someone turned up the thermostat?

I shucked my short, waist-length jacket to draw away from my sensitive neck, feeling out-of-sorts, in the sea of underwear clad, and a few naked, men.

The sweat was pooling all over my body, but collected, in large amounts, down my spine. I suppose that’s what denotes the word-age of *spine-tingling*. I feel it all the time when I’m near him. He’s made me feel all *funny* inside since we were fourteen. Getting older hasn’t made much difference to my horny body.

I wanted to be the stranger Brian was standing behind...

No... let me correct that, I wanted to be the *skin* of the stranger Brian was methodically tracing with the flat of his palms over the well-oiled, sleek muscled chest. The intentions were clear as those long, beautiful formed fingers sculpted the perfect rack of abs down to the elastic band around the trim waist. The tips of Brian’s blunt fingers barely skimming the secrets hidden within.

I wished they were on me. On my naked flesh. Like they had been so many times before.

I couldn’t move. I was trapped. Locked into Brian’s powers of persuasion.

Fuck, was I so unbe-fuck-ingly aroused!

I should have stripped when Brian did. Now, I’d look like a complete freak, desperate to find pleasure. I couldn’t remember, for the life of me, what pair of underwear I had put on this morning. Not exactly cool to run around in my sad, droopy boxers, if that were the case.

Brian was relentless. The predatory hazel gaze pulled me closer, quietly offering me pathetic words of encouragement.

 _  
****THIS COULD BE YOU, MIKEY. YOU WILLING TO COME AND GET IT?****   
_

But what was always reverberating in my mind was the one phrase I’d held dear to my fragile heart...

 _  
****I want it to be you, Mikey. Always... you.****   
_

I didn’t understand the point Brian was trying to make tonight. He knew I knew of his somewhat lop-sided feelings. But... why now? Why show me the gold when you haven’t even given me a chance to enjoy the rainbow?

I was nearly where I wanted to be in a committed relationship with Ben.

Why ruin my happiness now?

Brian’s eyes consistently tell me... He WANTS me...

Brian’s hands never forget to remind me that... He NEEDS me...

Brian’s lips almost always show me how much... He CRAVES me...

I don’t even know if his heart knows how to show him... He LOVES me...

I should find a good point to seek an easy escape, with my heart intact.

The whites of his eyes grew mesmerizing in the dimmed blue hue of the room.

Brian appeared even more primal, and breathtaking, in the light of day. Dark, brooding and mysterious. A complete bastard and dangerous to know.

But *I* did know him. I was the only one who understood him and still remained here... by his side.

I was growing chilled to wonder if I could pretend I didn’t. Kind of fun. Pretending to meet Brian Kinney for the first time.

A thought began brewing in the back of my mind. I decided, right there, glued to the floor (hopefully by fear and not substances on the floor) I would stay, for now... until...

I was caught in the lust of Brian.

Loving him was easy and I could forgive him anything.

The lust, and the consequent feelings of rejection, were more difficult to control. I wanted Brian to be placed in the same predicament I always found myself in. Frozen in an overload of sensations. Not knowing where to turn and letting go of inhibitions. Unable to move. Unable to think. Unable to breathe.

An out of control Brian was what I wanted to witness. I could have my one night of passionate consummation and steadily walk away, going back to my old life.

I thought I could do it, if only Tightie Whitey Guy would turn Brian’s gaze away.

As if the heavens above heard my frantic call, Mr. Tightie swirled around to push Brian, forcefully, against a square pillar. They moved a bit of distance from where I was standing, rooted to the floor.

I broke free at a dead run, hoping the door I had chosen led into a bathroom or at least a solitary room where I could change out of my clothes without anyone watching me. I was still a bit shy about exposing my body to other’s eyes, except the man I chose to share my bed with.

I entered an empty stall, locking myself inside, trying to control my heaving breaths. The white underwear Brian had bought me at Torso’s burned a hole in my coat pocket.

Christ, was I fuckin’ nuts?! I had Ben.

What the fuck was wrong with me? I had a beautiful man, with a caring, understanding soul, waiting for me at home.

Why did I always seem to run back into Brian’s fold every time he gave me his meager droppings of an opportunity to rebroadcast the Brian and Mikey Show? Always desperately wishing that THIS would be the episode where *it* happens.

Tonight, Ben and I were supposed to be eating dinner at Ma’s. Somehow, I knew if Ben found out where I was, he’d be fine. The problem became telling him WHO I was with. Ben was entitled to be pissed at me. I surely knew how *I* was around Brian. I aggravated myself when I got like this.

I patted down my body to discover I must have dropped my phone. Then it only took me a few minutes after to realize that I wasn’t alone in the restroom.

The heavy slapping and deep grunting, from the two stalls on either side of me, blatantly vocalized that other people were having their own private underwear party... underwear not required.

So... my only choices were to stay and get off on someone else’s joy ride... or leave and get off on Brian’s ultimate, fantastical ride of instant sexual attraction, jumbled emotional upheavals and eventual rejection...

Hmm, tough one.

How could I accomplish what I wanted?

I decided I had to randomly ask one question before anything else went on. “Anyone got a phone?” I leaned my head back along the stall wall, hoping someone was listening.

“You! Okay!” The voice became stilted, disturbed by being either the Giver, or the Receiver, of those intense thrusts shaking the structure to my right.

I pushed back from the shaking wall. “Fine!” One syllable word and my voice fucking cracks! Brilliant! “I just need to make a phone call.”

A single arm shot high above the opposite stall wall to the right. Up-n-down, the cell phone reappeared and disappeared.

I tried to gauge a good moment to reach up, on my tippy toes, to catch the tiny antennae. “Thanks!” I yelled over to my neighbor... neighbors? I didn’t take any offense to no rebuttals.

The noise level to the sex, on either side of me was steadily increasing. I dialed the familiar numbers, wondering if the ringing would be heard.

Three rings later...

“H’Lo... Michael Novotny’s cell phone. How may I direct your call?” Brian had obviously expected to hear a voice he knew, by the way he teased.

Excellent! “Mikey?” I deepened the usual tone of my voice to one of a complete stranger. This was sure to get a rise out of Brian. No one but Brian called me *Mikey*.

“Who the fuck is this?” Brian’s vocal snarl was clear. The plan was working like a charm. Brian was pissed.

Oh, shit! I needed a name. I peeked down at the plastic in my hand and read the manufacturer. Nokia... Well, that wouldn’t make much sense for a man. I had to play around with the letters. “Nik... Nik, with no ‘c’.”

Oh, man! I sounded like more of an asshole then Brian Kinney!

“Nik, with no ‘c’... who?” Brian’s voice held a smirk, desiring to know more then nothing about this stranger, who might know his *Mikey*.

Double shit! Now he needed a last name.

A sign, placed by the owners, was bolted under the coat hook on the door of the stall.

Sign said : **PLEASE WASH HANDS AFTER SERVICE.**

The writer in me invented ways to create names by things right in front of me. I shut one eye to rework the letters, again. I took the *-sh* of *wash* and tacked it onto the word *hands*, but dropped the *s*. “Shand. Nik Shand.” I wondered if I could pull a fast one over on Brian.

“Look, Nik, with no ‘c’... what exactly is your business with Michael?”

“No business. A good friend gave me his cell phone number. Told me I might like to meet Mikey.”

“His name... for you... is MICHAEL.” Brian sounded awful possessive.

“And WHO exactly... are you?” I wondered why Brian was so defensive and willing to fight to discover who Nik was. Interesting. Nice to know he cared.

“Not that it matters, but I’m his best friend.” Brian was growing agitated, or climactic.

Without being able to see Brian, I couldn’t tell if he was actually upset or reacting to getting his dick sucked.

“With benefits?” I added with a light chuckle.

“Excuse me?”

Under the guise of *Nik*, I felt I could pretend to be anything to Brian. “From the description of Michael... I’m shocked you two are just... uh, friends. And if memory serves correctly... you have quite the reputation yourself... Brian... Kinney.”

Brian cackled into the extension. “Ah! So that’s your angle.”

I wasn’t sure what Brian had meant. “What?”

“I’m sorry... Nik, with no *c*, but that’s an old story. You’re not the first man to try to get to ME through Michael.”

Oh, Lordy! What an A-hole!! Full of yourself much, Kinney! Hold onto your hat... or whatever’s left on your body.

“But I’m not interested in you, Brian. In fact... I could care less about you.” I cleared my voice. “Now are you gonna tell me where Mikey is or not?”

There was complete silence from the other end.

Brian grunted in pain or something equally debilitating. “Ow!... Watch the teeth!” He was speaking to whomever was kneeling in front of him. He came back onto the phone. “Who the fuck do you think you are?”

“Someone who wants to get to know Mikey better.”

“Michael!” Brian gritted his teeth in frustration. “Shit!” The phone was held away from Brian ear again.

I was able to hear everything happening in his conversation with the twink he’d left me for. Serves the bastard right!!

“Do you wanna do this thing or not?!?” The twink’s voice soundly awfully low to the ground.

“Leave!”

“But...”

“Did *I* fuckin’ stutter?”

“You’re still...”

Brian groaned in agony as he put the phone back to his ear. “I should fuckin’ hang up on your ass... creep!”

“I dare you!”

“I just might!”

“Good.”

“I will”

I could still hear Brian’s deep-breathing and deviated septum. Good God that one sound rove me batty. I shivered in my jacket. “Well... I’m waiting.”

There was a long stretch of silence as both Brian and I contemplated hanging up. Mr. Tightie must have exited the scene... and Brian was still harder then a rock. He’d possibly pulled his underwear back up to enclose his engorged cock under the sheer black material.

Clearing my throat, I made my voice come through lower and whisper soft. “Where are you?”

“Nowhere . . . where you would be.” Brian grunted in agony as his peak was being reached.

“You keeping Michael from me?”

“He’s not here. Sorry. He left.”

“How do you know?”

“I don’t... I just... do.”

I heard Brian make some interesting sounds as he continued his journey along the floor of the room he was in. He must be trying to search out a new party favor.

“Tell me where you are, Brian.”

“I don’t have to do anything.” Brian pouted as he hefted a quick move.

I could only assume he looked for a place to sit, or lean, on along the wall. “Brian... are you touching yourself...”

Brian achingly moaned into the phone extension under his jaw. “God... Yes!!”

My own cock became equally hard. Not like it hadn’t been close enough when I arrived and Brian had rubbed his near-naked form all over my back. Funny, how I could feel his heat even when he wasn’t beside me. “Tell me how it feels to touch yourself.”

Brian snickered, slightly. “All too normal.”

“Is your skin soft or hard?”

Brian released a long breath. “Both...”

“Tell me where you are?”

“In the middle of the room, surrounded by some scantily clad men, a few naked ones and some voyeurs still clothed.”

“Are you alone?”

“How alone should I be?”

I shook my head at Brian’s warped sense of humor. You really had to pay attention to the discussion or he would leave you way behind. “Is there a man clinging to your gorgeous body or off your beautiful cock?”

“No, I got my underwear back on. I never took it off.” Brian almost sounded like he wanted *Nik* to be intrigued by this fact. “Just kinda slipped it slowly down my thighs and took his...”

I had enough! “Good. Keep it that way.” I slipped my jacket off one arm, then the next. Soon to follow was my T-shirt. I pulled the material up over my head letting it fall to the floor. “I want you to find a secluded area in the room.” I undid each button of my jeans... followed by toeing off my shoes. “Far enough away for no one to touch you, but close enough for them to be seen.” The waist of my jeans slipped down my thighs as I shimmied them down to my ankles. As an afterthought, I looked down to find I would have been all right in my own underwear. Still, the thrill of wearing the white pair Brian had bought for me was too decadent not to take part in. Half owning, half appreciating the look of my body. Brian had good taste. My dick hardened more at the thought. “Are you there, yet?” I guess it was helping that I made *Nik’s* voice deep and breathy.

“Niky...” Brian nearly moaned into the phone. “I’m wherever the fuck you wanna put me.” His own voice was showing too much interest. He would have to calm it down a notch. Act detached. “When do I get you to sit on my cock and take every inch like a real man?”

I closed my eyes to those moments of Brian’s life, when I knew phone sex had been preferable to the actual act. Which was a shame.

Brian, in the flesh, combined with that dirty mouth... was beyond potent. It was fucking volcanic.

I knew what Brian looked like, fully clothed and barely naked. I knew what his skin smelled like. I knew what his lips tasted like. I knew what his flesh felt like against mine. His resonating baritone voice generally sent shivers down my spine on every occasion. Brian knew how to use his vocal chords like he knew how to strum the right notes out of his tricks with his touch.

“Brian, my intentions are NOT to have phone sex with you.” I wanted *Nik* to make himself clear.

The underwear I had on was pulled off, falling neatly into the pile of my jeans. I tucked the phone between my shoulder and ear, as I hunched down to swipe on the pair of undies Brian had bought.

Fuck!

I had been in such a hurry to dress I didn’t check the label. I closed my eyes to the inside tease Brian had sent. There was absolutely no room for me to breathe in these things!! Brian had intentionally picked out the next size smaller so I’d look like a freakin’ pervert wandering around with my “package” in plain sight. Bastard!

But, holding my hand over the phone, I chuckled at the humor. One of the reasons I’d love him until my own death happened.

I glanced down to see that the white material stuck to my flesh like a second skin. You could see EVERYTHING! I had to arrange myself, in a specific order inside, so as not to cut serious blood flow. Asshole!

“Niky... where’d you go?!? You’re disappointing me.” Brian made his voice a singsong as he played off becoming slightly impatient. “If you have no intention of having sex over the phone... then why don’t you get your sweet ass over to my place. I’ll meet you on the corner of...”

Would Brian actually arrange to have sex with a stranger, even knowing that *I* might still be somewhere in the building.

“I can’t... I’m at some stupid underwear party right now. I got ditched by my... so-called friends.” I thought this moment was as good a time as any to make it known to Brian that *Nik* was closer then he thought.

“Wait! *Underwear* party? At the Lexington?”

“Yeah. Why... you know the place?”

“I do, Niky. I surely do. Where do you think I am?”

“Wow! Small world, huh?”

“You... betcha.” Brian couldn’t disguise the smile on his lips.

“So... you gonna introduce me to Mikey?”

“Drop it.”

“Get grip on yourself! He’s not your boyfriend! He sounds unbelievably cute... and wickedly adorable. Just my type.”

“Pick another, Niky. You can’t have him. He’s already taken.”

“By whom? You?”

“Yeah... so lay off!”

“I get it. No problem. Your fear is genuine.”

“I’m not afraid of anything. You or anyone else in Michael’s life.” Brian tried to sound confident, but it didn’t come across like how he wanted. “You just don’t...”

“Don’t what? How complicated can he be? Although... now that I think about it, Brian, maybe I am seeing how *complicated* the whole relationship is.”

“Explain, please.” Brian inquired with a nasty edge to his voice.

“You’ve kept me on this phone... because you’re afraid of what I could mean to him.”

Brian heavy silence told me I had hit a nerve.

Brian cleared his throat to begin speaking. “So far, you’re peddling a crock of shit, Niky.”

I gathered a wide smile on my face as I read him perfectly. Brian hated when I did that. Having a complete stranger peg him was nerve-racking. “You fear the unknown. You’re never going to truly ‘let go’ of anything in your life if you’re unwilling to give up control.”

“Power.” Brian corrected the final word.

“Control... power. You can’t do it!”

Brian couldn’t help sniggering at *Nik’s* comment. “Is that a flagrant dare?”

“And if it is... what are you going to do, Brian?”

“I’ll take the dare, but I’ll raise you.”

“What kind of stakes?”

“Let’s see which one of us can get the other off.”

“Who cums... first?” Damn! Shit outta luck! I was nearly already there.

“All you have to say is *No*, Niky.”

“Yeah, right.” I cleared my throat. “Close your eyes.”

“Mmm... the better to see you with?”

“No... the better to feel you with.”

“Mm-oh-kay... all right... what next?”

“I need you to think back... way back to when you were a child... find your happiest memory.”

“Christ! You’re a therapist!”

“For two hundred dollars an hour, I’d like my clients to walk away with something tangible.”

“Well, I’m not one of your *clients*.” Brian took a long pause before he came back to speak again. “But... yeah, some sanity would be nice to have in a place like this.”

“Avoiding!”

“No, I’m not. Mikey...”

For a millisecond of time, I thought my whole *Nik* act had been blown.

“Say again?!” I had to play the comment off to gauge him.

“That was my memory. Michael, my best friend. The mystery enigma of your dreams. The one you REALLY want to fuck. Remember him?”

Cool! I was still safe! He hadn’t figured it out!

“Yes, of course. I just... never mind.” Now I was worried about setting my own trap. I didn’t know if I could do this to myself. “You don’t happen to have anything earlier then that? Do you?” I suddenly realized what I’d be revealing if I actually listened to Brian, forgetting who I really was.

All those dirty, little, hidden secrets about our relationship. Was I really up to the challenge?

“If I did... I’d need real therapy.”

“I’m sorry.” I pinched the bridge of my nose. I hadn’t meant to demean Brian’s tortured past.

“Don’t sweat it, Niky. What do we do with Mikey?”

I rolled my eyes at that loaded question. So many ways I could answer, but none that would fit *Nik’s* persona. “Just tell me the happy memory.”

“Ah! The first time I met him.”

“Really?”

I didn’t remember it being that wonderful. Actually, he’d been a first class prick and I had been a glorified jerk.

“Well... Mikey thinks we met at one particular moment, but no... he’d be wrong. I’d met him weeks before we met face to face.”

OH-KAY! Maybe... I was going to loooovvvveeee being *Nik*!!

Especially, if I got to hear *gems* like these. Whew!

“How did that moment make you feel?”

“Warm. It was my first day at a new school. I didn’t make many friends wherever my parents moved us to. I knew I wasn’t staying for long.” Brian paused to inhale, thinking back. “Safe. They’d kind of forced him to be the group leader of the junior high class and show some students around the school. He told us places to avoid and the right *clicks* to hang with.” He released the air slowly in his lungs. “Protected. He stuck up for me whenever we bumped into each other, before we officially met. Kind of took me under his wing. Thought I might need a *friendly* face to turn to.” He sounded as if he couldn’t go any further.

“How do you feel now? About your... *Mikey*?”I needed to know when I could breathe again.

How could he remember all that crap in such detail from junior high and not know the next trick’s name from the night before? Hell, even the one who just left him ten minutes ago?! Selective memory in overload, I guess!

“He made me WANT to be with him.” Brian didn’t beat around the bush with this statement.

“‘BE’ with him? How?”

“Near him... around him... in his arms, if he wanted... where I could smell him... where I could touch him... hear his laughter... watch him blush as I teased him and he joked back... feel his breath on my skin... sense his warmth next to my coolness... where I would know...”

He had me, dammit!

“Know what?”

Took Brian a few extra minutes to find his next breath. “Where I knew... right where I belonged.”  


 **==========tbc...==========  
**

 

[](http://docs.google.com/Doc?docid=0AeKjF_KZqdm0ZGQ2emh3dHpfNTAzcWgzcDh6ZGY&hl=en)

 

  
**  
**   


 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
I had to take another heavy gulp before I spoke. Double damn! I was a creep of the highest order to make Brian suffer like this... 

Wait... what was I saying? He fucking dragged me out to a party I never wanted to got to in the first place!! He’s managed to make me pity him? I really should set my priorities in the correct order.

Well, after tonight... first thing in the morning... I’d get right on that idea. Yeah.

“Niky?”

“Sorry, Brian.” I shook my head out of the clouds. I had to get back to being *Nik Shand* “Sounds like Michael is more then a friend. Most of my friends don’t make me feel that way.”

Brian laughed a full-bodied roar. “I’d like to be able to define our relationship, but, for right now, friend is about as close as I can conjure up without...”

“Without what?”

“Without giving him something more to hate me for later.”

“So anything more then friendship with Michael would make him despise you later on?”

“Why not? I’ve fucked up everything else in my life.” Brian realized how that might have sounded. “No pun intended.”

“None taken. So he’s... special... precious?”

“Yeah, I guess, but that’s a little too...”

“Girly? Sissi-fied?”

Brian chuckled at the blatant question. “No. Simplistic. He’s inexplicable. Invaluable. I don’t know where I’d be half the time without him. He’s...”

“Your welcome mat?”

“Niky... don’t put words in my mouth.” Brian wasn’t going to follow the statement with anything else.

“I’m sorry... you were saying?” I actually found myself interested in how Brian would express to someone else a reasoning behind our friendship.

“Michael is... what life should be like for me. At the end of a long day, I want to know that there’s someone in this world who values me for who I am and likes me despite my bad habits.”

“Oh, you have a few?” I wanted to get back to the teasing. I hated a maudlin Brian. Usually, I would need to hug him, make him feel loved and eventually cry those unshed tears he always refused to. I fed off his numb energy when dealing with his chaotic, demented emotions. I just never wanted to find him hanging from the rafters like I almost did on his thirtieth birthday.

“So... is all this stuff I’m talkin’ about turning YOU on... at all.”

“Brian... I’ve been *turned on * the minute I walked into this party. The trick is to get someone to enjoy my company.”

Brian snickered at the light tease. “Niky, this is so fresh and new. I thought you wanted Mich-...”

“I’ve changed my mind. Hang on a moment.” I took a deep breath as I began to devise how my plan would play out. In my head I had created a list of things to gather before I stepped out of the stall. Blindfold, corduroy, some rope or scarves and my underwear-clad, sparkling personality. “I’ll call you back in a few minutes. Don’t go anywhere.”

“Hanging by the moment, Niky.” Brian pushed the “end” button to finish the call. But he didn’t hang up until he noticed a certain fact on the LCD screen of my cell phone. “That little assh-!”

I heard his last comment, wondering what he was speaking about. Maybe he had finally discovered I had plenty of battery time on my cell phone. All that griping I had done was to get safely away from him and back to my Mommy and Ben.

I gathered up my pile of clothes, hoping I could find Brian’s, outside, strewn along the floor, and just rest them together. The minute I opened the door to the stall, the other stall door crept open.

“Hey!”

I turned slowly on my way out to find a face peeking out. Drenched in sweat and red blotches all over his pale skin, the man held out a long stretch of material. “Uh, thanks.” I had thought he wanted his phone back, but he meant to give me this thing.

“It might not be much, but fuck if it doesn’t work wonders...”

I let the soft texture billow out of my hand. The first check off on my list. Blindfold.

I looked up to say another *thanks* when I noticed something hanging off the hook on the stall door. Corduroy. A damn big shirt, too.

Had this young man found himself a genuine lumberjack this far off the North West Passage? “Can I borrow this?” I pointed tot he shirt on the hook.

“Take it... we won’t be leaving for a while.” The busy man gave off a goofy grin as a beefy hand pulled him back into the stall.

Christ! The poor guy didn’t look any bigger then me.

“Be safe! And wear a helmet!”

I didn’t mean simply a condom, either. Talk about opposites attracting!!

I shook my head at the fate of the world as I dressed myself in the cowboy’s corduroy shirt. The thing hung down past my thighs, but I only snapped a few buttons to give plenty of room to view my bare chest and the uncomfortably-fitting underwear.

Two things off my list already. Now, I only had my last item to find.

Something rope-like and strong enough to not cause damage to delicate skin.

I made my way through the blue-ish hallway, when I came to an opening into the large room where Brian had stopped us earlier. I sighed deeply. I was getting a few interested looks, but my eyes were only in search of someone in particular. Scanning the room, back and forth, I found who I wanted in a matter of minutes. I could see the hungry, predatory wildebeests making their way toward his innocent prey-like stance.

Brian had discovered a far corner of the room where a makeshift bed had been draped with the same sheer white fabric that covered the area. He rested on the flat surface in his perfectly dark underwear. My cell phone lay right in the dip of his rib cage. One hand on the thing and the other stretched out beside him. The fingers lay wide open to cup whatever fell into them. It was tempting to place me in that strong grip. He looked as if he was asleep.

My dark, tempting angel. Beautiful and... insatiable.

Could I only be willing enough to taste him for only one night?

What I didn’t know was how inviting that would be for other male eyes, and libidos.

I quickly glanced about me. Someone had swept the curtains, draped white material, back with braided rope coiled ties. Two held the sides up perfectly. I didn’t think anyone would care about the decor of the place if I borrowed them for a while. I headed in the direction where Brian was with a determined swagger to my steps.

Each step toward him told my fellow attackers that Brian would be mine.

Lay off! Grrrr!

Phone in my right hand, blindfold in my left and I looping the ropes around my wrists... I figured playtime was just about to begin.

_****THIS COULD BE YOU, BRIAN KINNEY. YOU WILLING TO COME AND GET IT?**** _

Once I had taken the ties around the curtains, the material fell around the area like it was sectioning us off from every other person in the large space. Hiding behind a sweep of fabric, I picked up the phone again, dialing my own number.

Half a ring... damn...

“Niky? Thought you’d forgotten me.”

I felt chilled by getting to hear Brian’s voice in semi-stereo. Right in my ear and at a distance. Almost felt like he was right next to me, but far away.

“You’re not easy to forget, Brian.”

“You charmer you.”

“Are your eyes still closed?” I leaned back against the pillar behind me, moving around the other side to gaze at him through the gauze-like material.

“Yeah.” Brian made his voice sound breathy.

I tingled at his simple words. “Sit up.”

Brian’s brow furrowed in shock. “What do you mean?” He knew something was odd. “How can you see me?” His head slowly turned around to view around him.

“Brian, just do it. No questions.”

“How the hell did you...?” Brian wanted to know what the hell was going on and who was about to pull the wool over his eyes. Literally.

Blindfold at the ready, I snuck up behind him on the flat platform.

I had covered his eyes before he could open them back up. “Don’t fight me.” I secured the material behind his head. I grabbed his arms, from underneath his biceps. He was pinned back to my chest, unable to fight... or giving up the fight. “Trust me.” Every word I whispered into each ear. Forcing him to turn his head from one way to the other. He couldn’t tell if I was just one person. “Give up the control, Brian.” I felt him loosen his taunt body. Strange how he couldn’t talk, either. I let his arms go and fell back distancing myself. I wanted to be just a voice in his head... for a while. “It’s Mikey, Brian.” I had the phone to my ear, speaking in a calm, clear voice.

Funny, Brian still had the phone in his hands. He was intrigued how the game would be played out.

I watched Brian try to control his erratic breathing as his shaking arm brought the phone to his ear. He felt trapped and out of control. “What kind of game are you playing... Nik-y?”

I wondered what was going through Brian’s mind right now.

What was reality? What was truth? What was a lie? What was fake? Whom could he trust? What could he believe in?

Brian Kinney was such a caricature in his own mind, could he really trust in his own instincts?

What I wanted to desperately know was... was he nervous to find out it had been me all along on the phone?

I climbed off the bed, walked around to the end where Brian sat. His shoulders were hunched as he wondered what was to happen next. I wandered closer to stand in front of him. Millimeters separated us as I stood my ground. He raised his head to smell what could be nearby. The blindfolded eye-line tilted to ask a silent question. He inhaled me and his eyebrows rose in doubt.

The corduroy shirt held a different scent, but, yet, the rest was all... His *Mikey*. The hand that Brian had been using to rest on the bed snatched up in the air. The open palm flittered around my exposed chest, hovering right above the material he only had to reach out to touch. He even feared that simple act.

Using my knee, I spread his thighs to invite myself into his private space. The corduroy fabric brushed his face, his torso, his arm and his heated thighs. I wondered if he would remember his comment from earlier about when he used to take me into the Liberty baths. I felt him shiver to his core at the sensations rushing through him in waves. He could barely gather his breathing.

“Do I have to call you ‘Nik’?” Brian swallowed with difficulty.

I watched his Adam’s Apple drop down, then back up as he spoke. My empty hand went to pet the side of his face, tracing the supple line of his square jaw. His face fell into the gentle touch. “What do you want to call me?” My head was at a perfect height to play with his waiting mouth.

Brian’s lips hung open in a moment to respond, but I took it upon myself to take his breath away. I first munched on the top line then the further I delved in I began to chew on the bottom.

There was a split second where our mouths parted and he choked out a strangled sound. “Mine!”

Brian was learning.

“Lie back.” I gently pushed at his chest.

Brian gathered his wits about him and began to pull himself up the length of the platform. “Can we get rid of these?” He shook my phone at me.

“Don’t like my voice in your ear?” I pretended a sad pout.

“I’d rather have you... here... in my ear... in my arms... in my...”

I couldn’t let him finish the sentence without punishment of some kind. I pounced on his unsuspecting body, using my hands to hold down his own. Our phones flew away to the floor in unison. Brian whacked his head on the sad excuse for a pillow. “Oooo... sorry!” I squealed out in my usual *Mikey* voice, then recovered by forcing my lips onto his. I dug in as deeply as he’d allow, which was fairly deep.

“Christ! Mikey...” Brian gasped out loud as he used his hips to jut upwards to my bulging crotch. “God! I knew this would be hot... but damn... I want...”

I didn’t want to hear anything for a while as I began to finish with the rest of my game plan. I kept repeating the mantra of “I’m sorry” as I kissed my way down one arm to Brian’s left wrist...and secured it.

Coming back up Brian’s body to head down his right arm to end at his wrist and secured that one, as well. He never knew what hit him. I had kept my hands over his, giving him a false sense of security. He thought he had an unquestionable freedom, which I had innocently taken from him. I felt a small vindication to all that he had taken from me.

I straddled the spread of his hips and crouched over him to lean my head near him. The shadow effect I was creating gave him insight on where he should look. “Tell me what you want, Brian.”

The minute I asked the subtle question, Brian’s arms lifted only as far as they could. “Uh... oh. Something’s very wrong here.”

“No, everything’s finally right.” I bent my face toward him, our foreheads touching. “Give in, Brian. I won’t hurt you. And you can’t possibly hurt me.” I watched his mouth go through stages of emotions. Anger, frustration, resign and then finally to a slight grin. He pulled against the binding ropes on his wrists, finding what kind of give they had for him to move. “Are you pissed?”

“I’m over it, but... now, I’m intrigued... what exactly am I supposed to do here?”

“Loose control... give up your super powers... allow yourself to become a *man*... a human being, instead of someone’s *plaything*.” As I spoke to him, I pressed my palms flat on his upper chest, sculpting the delicate muscles underneath. His nipples jutted up fully heightened to sensations he was receiving. “If *I* can see the worth in you... why can’t you see that in yourself?”

Brian jutted his chin up to ward off feelings he wanted to avoid. He didn’t need cheap therapy. “What do I do... when I don’t have anything to fall back on?” His voice got quieter, whisper soft, as he spoke.

“That’s where the trust comes in. Let yourself go, trust in your partner that not only can they please you, but that YOU can please you.” I sat up beginning to trace a line down his athletically formed body.

Brian was perfection when it came to his physique. Trim lines and sleek form. Supple, delicate bone structure and pliant, feverish skin.

The moment I reached the elastic line of his underwear, I knew he was about as horny as I was. Christ! Were we pathetic!

“What do you want, Brian?”

Brian arched up to seek my mouth or any available spread of my naked flesh.

“Take my underwear off.” Brian’s lips found an available space on my neck to nip at as he butted his face against me.

I did that while tenderly kissing the smooth curves of his flexing thighs all the way down to his calves. I returned to him as I dispensed of the unnecessary bit of clothing. The only thing that had been hiding him from me. I wasn’t here to play voyeur, so I quickly retook my place back over his hips. “Done.” I formed fists with my hands and placed them on either side of his head. I hovered over his face, placing butterfly kisses over his skin. “What else?”

“Yours, too.” Brian couldn’t help from allowing his stupid grin to escape.  
“Keep the corduroy on, though. It feels...”

I rubbed the shirt over his naked flesh, hitting him at the right place where his nipples could feel the ribbed texture. “Ticklish?”

Brian slowly shook his head. He almost seemed embarrassed to admit his feelings. “No... like *Michael*.” He never said another word after the single comment. He looked as if he was falling into the play acting. Wanting to give in to the freakish trap of his bindings and allow the single idea of Michael Charles Novotny be his sole reason for climbing toward his sexual peak.

I thanked Brian for worrying about my comfort level when I shucked off the tight pair of undies. I would never wear those things again... unless by request. I came back to my usual spot and hovered again. This time I paid more attention to his eyes, brows and forehead. I wanted to give him something to believe in, something to hold onto, to set him back to a sense of reality. My forehead pushed against his, which caused our heads to roll together and our cheeks to meet. “Is there anything else?”

Our groins met and our dicks brushed against one another. Their combined heat together nearly seared our skin.

“Yes... don’t stop touching me.” Brian couldn’t speak after that, just nudging his head against my jaw, needing and wanting my lips.

“What?”

“The blindfold. I wanna see you.” Brian used his face to push forward his request.

“But you already know what I look like.” I knew his measures were trying to get me to take the cloth away, but something in me grew fearful.

Brian tried to find another way to explain what he wanted. “I want to see your eyes. I need to see them and... look into your soul.”

“That would be cheating.”

“Undo one arm, then.”

I almost relented by the sad sound of his voice, but then it hit me. “Undo one arm and you could remove the blindfold, too.” I pecked him quickly on the lips, but held him down to the surface of the makeshift bed by his upper arms. “Boo, bad sportsmanship! Nope, can’t do it!”

Brian sighed deeply while he pondered what else they could do. “Then what else can we possibly do...?” He arched an eyebrow in wonderment of further pleasures they could explore.

Was he really that oblivious? Or was he stringing me along, like he always did?

God, Brian really didn’t feel comfortable giving up control!

I decided I would take the reigns of the show. I’d done all that he wanted which had been things I wanted to happen anyway. Now, it was my turn. And I would do everything I could to make him regret ever bringing me to this underwear party.

Make him scream for mercy, if I wanted.

I began my trail at his face, tracing the familiar patterns of his beautiful features and ending up delving deeply into the dark warmth of his open mouth. He wanted to say something, but I put up two fingers to his lips to silence him.

My show. My rules.

The finger and my lips trailed down the line of his neck where I found a heavily erratic nerve jutting out in response to his increased heart rate. I sucked on it’s thickness through his skin and bit at the blue line tenderly as I moved down his perfect form.

I spent longer around his upper chest, circling his nipples with my tongue and playing with the tips, using the rough pads of my thumbs for added sensation. His breathing became forced, his lungs filling and emptying in rapid succession.

With the blindfold still on, Brian didn’t know what I was about to do. I was startled to learn he was frightened about the unknown. My massages and pecks, along the way, made him buck under the added pressure of the tingling thrills over his body. He groaned in agony. Of wanting his release, on both counts.

Brian struggled once again with the ropes, wanting desperately to touch another’s flesh.

My nearby flushed, available naked skin.

Along my travels, I used the tip of my nose to gently tickle his skin. The goose-pimply flesh popped up in that instant.

I had, literally, given Brian Kinney goose bumps! How cool was that?!

The second I was about to find myself in dangerous territory, I reached up a hand to pull one of the rope ties loose.

Brian’s left wrist came undone as easily as it had been captured.

I felt his hurried movements to throw away the rope bindings and remove his blindfold, but I had chosen that exact moment to take him fully in my mouth. Engulf him like so many men had done before. Swallow him down like I couldn’t drink him deep enough.

If I had never seen him before, only imagined him in my waking dreams or at night when no one knew... he was even more glorious in his true form.

Freely abandoning his sexual desires to what little expertise I had.

Brian wrapped the other tie about his hand and undid his right arm, never once did he come down to touch me. He was free, but he was giving me what he knew I wanted from him.

Himself.  


**==========tbc...==========** [ **** ](http://docs.google.com/Doc?docid=0AeKjF_KZqdm0ZGQ2emh3dHpfNTA0aGZkazRwaGs&hl=en)


	3. Chapter 3

  
Brian was showing me that he trusted me even when he was unable to know his own safety. That was amazing for me to discover. I had *power* over Brian. He handed it right to me. Begged for a while, but gave me what I had asked for from the very beginning of our first meeting and through all the years of our relationship. 

I had no idea tot he state of my own emotions until Brian felt the first droplet scorch his burning flesh.

“Mikey... no, no, no... come here.” Brian couldn’t stand the silent, unmarked tears I was shedding for this final union of ours. “Jesus, I’m sorry... so sorry...” He pulled me into his embrace, cuddling me to his chest like a wounded animal. “Sshh...”

I was a fink! A rat! A cad!

I had allowed myself to fall into the *game* and opened wounds deeply sunk into Brian that he never would have revealed to me without my stupid, idiotic pushing and prodding. I had wanted something so badly that I had been willing to play his field in order to achieve my goal.

had forgotten one thing, though... I had walked those harsh, lonely steps with him so long ago. What hurt him, wounded me greatly. What made him cringe, made me cry. And what scared him, made me love him.

I would always love him, despite my deep love for Ben. Brian was The Beginning to my life and The End to my story.

I should tread lightly in the in-between. I was screwing with the climactic moment. Possibly sending us into ruination.

“No... I’m sorry!” I used the hand I had available to cup the back of Brian’s neck, pulling him close to me, our foreheads joined. “I don’t know why I did this stupid thing!”

Brian’s lips were waiting to meet mine in a melding of our feelings for one another.

Brian smirked as he pressed a million kisses to the cheek resting against him. “Shut up! Mikey, it’s fine, really! Let it go!”

I wiped at my eyes, wondering how I could completely fall apart in his arms like cookies crumbling and not look like a fuckin’ loser. “But what I did to you... that stupid name... THIS *bondage* business...” I didn’t know how to express my regret over possibly resurfacing Brian’s childhood fears for my own sought pleasure.

“Nik, with no ‘c’? Come on, it was cute. Totally YOU.” Brian chuckled deeply in his belly.

I felt the rumblings against my own abdomen and couldn’t help but get lost in the laughter, as well. “Well, this party’s truly a bust!” I flipped over on my back feeling totally naked and tired.

Christ, what time was it any way?

“I was about to leave after I thought you did. Life’s no fun without you in it, Michael!” Brian chose that moment to roll over on top of me, showing how we were still both as hard as rocks and managing a functional conversation. “This is new?” He admired the huge corduroy shirt, flicking his fingers at the jingly snaps.

“Got it from a lumberjack?”

“On Liberty Avenue? How did he get this far east?”

I shrugged with a smile on my face. “Migration efforts?”

Brian lost himself in the joke. “I like the color. It brings out the chocolate in your eyes.” His thumbs brushed at the corners of my eyes as I slowly blinked from the tender touch.

I fluttered my lashes. “That’s what I was going for.” Displaying with my hand that I was totally bare-assed naked, despite the shirt.

Suddenly, Brian grew quiet, introspective. He watched the intricate movements of the face he would have known even in his dreams. Reaching out a shaking hand, he rubbed at some spots tenderly making sure that the moisture was completely gone from the skin

Like before, I got trapped in those depths as they bore into me.

When Brian got this way, I couldn’t deny him anything. I wondered what more I’d have to do in order to apologize.

What shocked me was what he did next. He plopped a genuine full-bodied kiss on my lips. Pressure enough to send me into the flattened pillow, under my head, as I felt the hardened platform behind my head. He let me go, grinning a foolish smile at me.

“What was that for?” I looked at him with worry in my eyes.

Brian landed his forehead on the one human connection he had in this world. “You know I‘d only do this with you.”

“Which part?”

“Everything.”

“That’s ridiculous. If I were you, I’d be pissed at me.”

“Well, you’re not me... and I’m not pissed at you... so leave it alone.”

“I’m just shocked is all.”

“Why? I actually kind of got off on what we did.”

“Wha-? Why?”

“Because you’ve proved something to me that I’ve always wondered. That whomever we may add into our lives, despite the years that separated us... despite those moments when it looked as if we’d matured and moved on from each other... you are ALWAYS the only one who can tell me the most important thing I need to know.” Brian sweetly swiped a finger over the tip of my nose.

“And that would be?” I thought he was about to tease me, or make a random joke, but he lifted his head to gaze down, intently enraptured, again. “What?”

“Where I belonged...” Brian stretched like a cat, feline and smooth, as he placed his head right above the familiar heartbeats he’d known existed inside, just for him. “... right here... with you.”

I gulped my next breath unable to believe the words coming from him. “You do the same for me.”

“Yeah, isn’t that neat?” Brian felt the tiredness seep into his body so effortlessly.

“Pretty cool.” I wrapped my limbs around him, cuddling him closer to me, like my own live teddy bear. I felt his arms scoop under me to pull me tighter into his embrace. “Brian...”

“Hmm...?” Brian was sinking lower, brushing aside the corduroy material to get at my chest. He began to swirl his tongue over the chilled flesh.

“I gotta get home soon. I may have ruined dinner, but I can’t NOT go back home. No matter the ungodly hour.”

“Just a few more minutes. I need to stock up for next time.”

“You can redeem your Frequent Mikey Miles at a later date.”

“If I do... can Niky come out to play more often?” Brian was concentrating on my nipples, encircling them with front teeth and suckling like he had business to continue that couldn’t wait.

I couldn’t help but lose myself in a giggle fit. I admit to being quite ticklish there. “Brian...” My hands delved deeply into his hair trying to force him back from me, but it was futile. “Did you hear me?”

“I did, Mikey, but I’m gonna warn you...” Brian sidled his naked body back up mine so our faces matched, his shadowing mine. “If I’m taking you anywhere, the only *home* you’ll end up at... is the loft.” He dipped his head to slurp at one of his new favorite spots on my neck veins. The pulsating one, of course.

I shut my eyes in utter climactic agony. My knee found it’s way in between his thighs, splitting apart the muscles to mold about and entwine around my hip and inner thighs. The feel of his hot sex against my own warm skin was intoxicating.

Brian was the one who stopped our new steps into another realm of our relationship.

I had always known sex with Brian would have to be clandestine and impetuous. Otherwise he wouldn’t feel safe enough. He didn’t want the added responsibility of seeing us through some specific boundary line beyond what we’ve always known between us. He knew that my life with Ben gave me my deepest, hopeful wishes coming true. That way it wouldn’t be a burden Brian had to bear. He was actually saving us both from certain hurt and pain that could quite possibly sever our friendship for good.

“Stay here. Don’t move. I’m going to find our clothes.” Brian slipped away, regretfully leaving me cold and alone. He stared at me as he was climbing off the *bed*, returning to press his lips, forcibly, against mine. “Then it’s optional whether we think we have enough time to dress to make it to the ‘Vette before either of us loses our hard-ons.”

I raised my eyebrow in curiosity. What was Brian proposing we do?

Brian made his way back to me, both bundles of clothing at his back and front, hiding from wandering, eager eyes he didn’t want following him. He threw me my pile of clothes. “See how much you can get on in ten seconds, then we race the fuck outta here in whatever we have on.”

We decided we’d synchronize our counting, then dress ourselves as fast as we could. I think we had on our jeans and our jackets before we reached nine, slipping our shoes on as a last ditch effort. We stuffed the rest of our clothes in our pockets.

Brian gripped my hand, threading his fingers with mine. He pulled me under his arm, sinking in deep for a smooch before we ran outside. “I think it’s still raining. Suck in your breath because I’m sure the temperature dropped, too. I can’t promise the ‘Vette won’t be difficult to warm up, but I’ll drive like a Bat Outta Hell.”

I patted Brian’s chest affectionately. “Make Meatloaf proud, baby.”

“Paradise By the Dashboard Light, Mikey. Couldn’t have said it better myself. Ready?”

What a loaded question THAT was!!  


**~~ &&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~**

**Brian's POV :**

I don’t know what it was. 

I’ve stepped beyond this doorway plenty of times, but tonight... umm, today?... it seems almost surreal.

“Want a beer?”

Is that it? Is that the MOST romantic thing I can say to Michael at this impasse between us?

Damn! His hair is still mussed. His lips are still bruised from my kissing them so roughly. And his peaches-n-cream skin is red in places I’ve touched and suckled at.

I’m leaving my mark on him for Ben to find later. My silent reminder to him of where Michael truly belongs and who had ownership first.

Michael’s slowly slipping off his jacket, pacing like a ghost up the two steps into my bedroom, from the living room.

I almost wish he’d kept that corduroy shirt on, instead of leaving it hanging on some random hook on the wall at the party. Even with the mere idea of horniness, Michael can still be kind to others. He really needed to be more selfish.

I placed a bottle on the breakfast bar, unsure if Michael had even answered me. I’ve taken off my own jacket, throwing it on one of my dining room chairs.

Christ! I’m hard as a rock... and as nervous as an eighteen year-old virgin on Prom night waiting to *get lucky*.

I undo the buttons at my fly on my way through to my bedroom, from the other entrance.

Michael’s standing at the foot of my bed... a bed he’s slept in with me on plenty of nights... and his eyes are so wide I think they’ll fall out. He’s not undressed, like I wanted him to be. He’s contemplating the bed as if an army of soldiers were coming at him over some ridge. He hadn’t even prepared for *battle*.

I draw up behind him, smoothing my palm over his rapidly breathing chest. “Mikey... nothing...” I kissed the bare slope of his shoulder, planting my chin in the crevice. “... has to happen tonight. It’s okay if we just...”

Michael spun around in my arms. The backs of his legs against the hardwood bed frame. “Kiss me. Make me forget.”

I dipped my head, letting my lips barely whisper across his. “Forget what?”

If I had a shirt on, with a collar, Michael would have grabbed it to tug me close. Instead, he circled his hands about my neck and drug me toward him. “Everything but you.... and me. Us.” His arm reached up and around to latch onto me.

Michael kissed me breathless, reminding me of why I’ve loved him since we were fourteen. Why I still loved him and craved him in those dark, lonely hours laying in bed with some random fuck who I’d never see again, forgetting them the minute my dick softened.

At least... I had Michael. That was my one constant. My answer to all of my problems. My forgiveness for all my punishable sins.

Michael’s hands dipped to secure a hold of ass as he pushed the jeans down.

I kicked them off and away. Michael was already working on his own jeans.

I was willing to help speed the process.

“I want you, Michael. Naked... hot... sweaty... for me... Panting... screaming... crying out... for me...” I tipped him back, causing him to seek out the soft mattress beneath his naked body.

Michael crawled up, shuffling backwards on hands, ass, and feet.

I prowled along with him, hovering just above him.

Our eyes never broke contact.

Hazel into chocolate. Pupils dilated. Mouths open. Breath mingling. Tongue touching. Hearts melding. Groins cupping. Cocks rubbing. Legs entangled. Fingers embedded in hair.

“I want you... inside me...” Michael moaned against my lips. His tongue tracing the pink shapes.

“Lucky for you... I’m so limber...” I rolled us, as one body, to one side of my bed.

The condom and lube were on the surface top.

Michael chuckled lightly. “And inventive.”

“Comes with the job.”

Michael raised his eyebrow. “Blow job?”

I had to laugh. Mikey always made me smile. Even when he wasn’t there.

“Later. Right now...” I sheathed my rigid length. I lubed one finger, then two... in case Michael was as adventurous as I had certainly daydreamed about.

The minute I sunk my fingers in him, Michael moaned into my mouth, licking his way to my collar bone. I couldn’t believe what was coming out of his mouth.

“Three.” Michael’s lips reigned down my upper chest.

Wow! Three fingers? Mikey was more experienced, and wild, then I had thought.

In slow increments Michael began to undulate on my hand, fucking himself into abandon. He held onto my neck, allowing his body to feel each wave of orgasm before I even entered him.

Michael wanted to turn over, playing the perfect part of his usual *bottom* role. I wanted him on his back, facing me. I never wanted him to be ashamed about what we were doing or look away feeling like he was committing some ungodly sin.

Our connection knew fathomless bounds. This was simply an added bonus to the *us* that had been formed all those years ago. Everyone knew how much we felt for one another, but understood that our timing was off. We were unconventional in every way, but so *right* for each other in many others. Good would forever outweigh the bad.

My dick at his opening, I bit at his neck. His thighs spread easily and I fit like a glove. I thrust once and Michael matched me. I thrust a second time and he clung to me, trying to find my mouth with his eyes shut tight.

“It’s little late to be shy, Mikey.” I should have left well enough alone.

The minute he reopened his lids his puppy dog eyes glistened with unshed tears. “This... is more beautiful then I could’ve imagined.”

“Michael, you don’t...” I wasn’t into flowery words, but with Michael those kinds were profound and heartfelt.

A soft palm caressed my cheek. A thumb brushed over my lips. “I love you, Brian.”

Michael knew how to work his inner muscles. I was used to limp bodies just allowing me to pump away into them, spilling my seed in the tip reservoir. This was almost a new sexual thing for me. Michael was actually teaching ME something I didn’t know. His lips mushed against my temple, his hands slipping through my wet hair, as he clenched and unclenched my dick within his anal walls.

“God! Take it easy on me, Mikey. This is all...”

Michael did it again, without realizing, which knocked me speechless and near my own climax.

I groaned into Michael’s chest, licking and slurping at his nipples, burying my face.

Michael finally allowed me to resume my thrusting, which had eventually brought us to our mutual orgasms, having two or three all at once.

I lay still inside of him, afraid to let go and he’d run back to his reality. I needed him here. I wanted him with me... forever... if possible.

“Jesus H. Christ! Michael Novotny... you...” I lifted my head to stare down at him, smile at the ready.

The look on Michael’s face made me stop and think about what I was going to say.

“Brian... you don’t have to say...”

I silenced him with a shattering kiss. “You take my breath away.”

“I do?”

“Sure do.”

“All the time or just some?”

I actually contemplated my response. “Som... no... take that back... it’s definitely ALL the time.”

“Cool.” Michael reached up to circled his arms about my neck, pulling me down on top of him. “Now... what was that I heard about a *blow job* later?”

I was too busy kissing my way down Michael’s body when I replied my answer against his skin, right in the middle of my mouth open on his naked skin.

Michael had been stilted into complete silence... and shock. “What... did you just say? It sounded like, ‘Michael Charles Novotny, I lov-.”

I reached down to pull the thin sheets over my head, covering both our sweat drenched, cum-stained bodies.

I finally pulled out to throw away my used condom, only to break open one or two more. I lost count after my sixth orgasm.

Lord... who the hell was this man? And where had he been all my life?

Which one of us is the *pathetic* one again?  


**~~ &&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~**

  


**Michael's POV :**

  
He’s nearly passed out from sexual exhaustion. 

Mmm. Me. Tiring out Brian Kinney.

I tried to be happy. I tried to be satisfied with just this one night, but, I knew, once I had a taste of him... there’d be no going back. I was hooked, just like when I saw him in school when we were fourteen.

I didn’t ever want to leave his side.

I knew our real lives would come into focus again... and we’d have to shed our skins.

It didn’t mean that I had to forget. I didn’t want to. This was a memory that would burn in my soul until my last dying breath.

I knew I was safe and protected with Brian. I knew he’d never blab about it to Ben. I knew I was able to carry this night on as if it had happened, but in some wild, erotic fantasy.

A place where only Brian and *I* would know what had transpired.

I was strangely okay with that, but soon... I knew... Brian would get possessive and want me ALL the time. And when that time came, the moment Brian would approach me to take this relationship of ours to a new level... I would be ready and waiting.

I just hoped Ben would understand

I opened my mouth to say something more, but a hand came up to pinch my lips together.

“Shush! Sssllleeeppp! I want the last few hours I have with you to be quiet.” Brian burrowed further into the warm body under him, smiling into the pale flesh as he slipped off into dreamland. Into a world where he wished he could be in when he awakened each morning.

I understood what he was wanting from me. I, too, needed to soak up his presence in order to carry on. I laid there, closing my eyes and enjoying the feel of Brian’s deep breaths against my skin. I wrapped the layers of linen and my body around Brian hoping that my own warmth was enough.

“Sweat dreams, Mikey.”

“Always, Brian, always.” My fingers knew their way through Brian’s tangled locks and they combed and soothed until I, myself, fell deeply asleep.  


**==========THE END==========**


End file.
